


I just can't stop seeing you.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 substitute teachers, teaching different subjects. Just how many schools can accommodate them both. The answer: more then they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm. I apologise in advance for the awful that is this writing but my brother made me do it.

Being late to teach a class wasn’t a good thing; being late as a substitute teacher was practically selling your soul to the devil for the whole period.

That was exactly the position the one Miss Alex Kingston found herself in, running down the unfamiliar corridors in an attempt to make it to her lesson with less time wasted. Throwing herself into the classroom 23B with a half tired smile plastered on her face, she looked up to the students…and the dazed teacher. Well Shit.

“Uhm Sorry.” She managed to stutters, her face becoming rapidly red. “I’ll just uhm…”

The teacher, bless him, looks up at her with sympathy as he directs her to the class she’s meant to be in. Finally find the classroom she’s meant to be in the students just lifted their heads from the work for a moment and then carried on. ‘Great, what a fantastic way to start off the day’ She muttered, moving to the desk to make it her temporary home for the day.

The rest of the morning went smoothly, teaching 3 history classes to complacent  12 and 14 year olds.  Sighing and running her fingers through her rather tangled curly hair, Alex looked around the rather posh classroom, it wasn’t the sort of place she subbed, the children walking around like they were brainwashed into good behaviour and respect.  Contemplating leaving the safety of the classroom in search of food,  her plans soon decided for her as someone knocked on the door.

“It’s open.”  Her voice floated and echoed through the classroom.

“Ooh fuck.” The door was opened by a man wearing half a cup of coffee.  “Well, I intended that to go better.”

Alex couldn’t help but let out a little laugh before her motherly instincts kicked in and she went to help the boy carry in the coffee and a bag inside the classroom.

“Well that could have gone better, I’m Matt…Matt Smith by the way, the one who’s classroom you decided to grace your presence with this morning.”

Oh. It was him. “Right, I’m sorry about that.”

“No it’s fine, I did that on my first day as well. Last Monday the poor old woman got a heart attack, anyway I thought that seeing as you couldn’t find your classroom you wouldn’t know where the lunch hall was, so here I am bringing you lunch and half a cup of coffee.” His words are rushed but his smile shows his intentions are sweet.

“Why Thank you Mr Smith.”  Alex grinned, and sat down, him following her like a lost puppy.

Lunch was the most interesting one she’d had in a while, learning all the scandalous gossip, and all the ‘secret’ relationships due to the no relationships rule the school and the most interesting learning about Mr Smith. It was needless to say at the end of the day, Alex Kingston was a little sad to leave Oxford Academy, but a job was a job and tomorrow would bring a new horizon in the form of a new school. 


	2. When we collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet again.

4 days, 4 different schools, and that's the way Alex liked it. She couldn't stand staying in one place too long, or seeing the same people. That's why she was, pleasantly, surprised when she walked into Park Academy and bumped into one Matt Smith. Quite literally.

"Sorry!...Oh you." Matt's eyes widened as he stood up. 

"You?" Alex raised an eyebrow, well he wasn't pleased to see her. 

"Shit, no I didn't mean it like that." 

"Like what?" The words were teasing, a smirk on her face

"Like I didn't like to see you." 

"So you do like to see me Mister Smith?"

"I do, Miss Kingston." 

Alex rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her lips. "I'm sorry I bumped into you." 

"What?" His eyes showed his disappointment 

"No! Not like that. I mean I didn't mean to literally knock you over" 

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me with lunch" 

"Lunch?" 

"Lunch Miss Kingston." He confirmed and left her standing there as the bell rang and the corridors flooded with children. 

 

The rest of the morning was dull in comparison. Alex fumbled through her lessons, wondering how a man could make her feel like this she hadn't felt like this since..him. Alex shuddered, pushing any thought of him out of her mind. Maybe it was time to move on , and maybe Matt was that guy to help her. 

Matt came knocking at the classroom door 5 minutes after lunch had started;

"Miss Kingston, come along." 

"Come along?" 

"Yes. Come along, we're going out." 

"Out?" She questioned but stood grabbing her purse.

"Stop questioning me woman." He chuckled and offered out his arm which Alex took. 

Alex mockingly huffed as he led her outside and down out of the school. "At least give me an idea of where we are going." 

"You're awfully impatient Alexandrea." 

"I cant help it Matthew." 

Matt chuckled at her impatience leading her down and through a large park, he came to a chinese cafe. "After you miss Kingston." 

"Why thank you Mister Smith" 

It was rather quiet and didn't take the pair long to find a table. 

"Matt; I thought you taught at Oxford." Alex half muttered as she ordered her green tea and cake

"I sub. I was at Ox for 2 weeks." Matt shrugged; he didn't like moving around but couldn't find that one place to stay.

Alex nodded, unsure of what to say to him there was this feeling, like butterflies that just couldn't be swallowed 

"Kingston. Don't be so nervous." He poked her arm and she looked up at him, her tongue stuck out. 

"Kingston?" 

"It suits you." HIs voice no more than a mumble

"I like it." Blushing a little, she spoke quietly 

"Well then Kingston, blue or violet?" 

That was the start of 20 questions; the start of Lunch; perhaps the start to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, and how short this is. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I don't own them.


End file.
